


Shots of hope

by Hszhu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Love Bites, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, after simulation, mentions of despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hszhu/pseuds/Hszhu
Summary: It's a miracle surviving the simulation, even though their brain shows no activities after their death in the simulation. Thanks to the new found hope, they work together to live as normal people, amending their wrongs they did during their time as despairs. For a certain pair, it seems they are more than just friends.





	Shots of hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Danganronpa series

It’s a miracle here in Jabberwork Island.

All the remaining survivors from the Neo World Program, almost give up when they tried many ways to wake the others who are comatose to wake up, but still fail. But today there’s something unusual that happened.

Hajime woke up as usual this morning, met Sonia and Kazuichi on the way to the restaurant for some breakfast, and joined them instead. Even Fuyuhiko starts to open up to them more and more, even though he almost lost his mind when he realized his right eye is gone, replaced by the Ultimate Despair’s eye. Then after their uneventful breakfast, he went to the main building to check out on his other friends in their capsules.

How did it really happen? Even Hajime didn’t know about it. He only remembered that all in a sudden, the usual beeping sound of the machines that shows their vital states suddenly become erratic, making the usual calm princess started to panic.

“Call the doctor!”

“All the doctors are not around Jabberwork Island until next week due to holiday, Sonia san!”

The small room that houses all the remaining capsules that connected to the Neo World Program, which were usually quiet except the usual beeping sound, suddenly full of excited shouting and even screaming, where Akane was the one screaming the most about how she saw Nekomaru starts moving his fingers.

After what it feels like an eternity, the first one to open their eyes is none other than the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan.

“Huh? Where am I?”

* * *

Doctors and nurses rushes to Jabberwork Island to check on the health of those previously comatose Remnants of Despair, and to their surprise, they are mostly healthy. No one knows what happened that makes them gained consciousness. Previously, when they monitor their vital states, it clearly shows their brain activities totally ceased, making them unable to recover. Another strange point about this is where all of them almost recover at almost the same time. Still, Hajime feels glad that all of them seemed safe and sound.

After few weeks of monitoring their condition, it seems they are finally pass the period where they have to be monitored constantly, just that they need to come back for body check up every month. They are free to live their lives outside the island, with a probation period of 3 months where the future foundation will keep their eyes on them to make sure they won’t become despairs again, and then they will be totally free.

“So, Komaeda, what are you going to do after this?”

The luckster turns and looks at me, then makes his usual serene smile, “Well, maybe I’m going back to check on my house, then I might find some job to support my basic necessities. I don’t really have much plan you see, since you also know about my luck cycle.”

I nod in understanding and before I can do anything else, Mahiru suddenly runs towards me and shouts, “Hajime, I need your help!”

I can only have the chance to mutter a “Woah, calm down!” before she crashes straight to me. It is very unlike Mahiru to crash on people, unless it’s really an emergency. Normally it’s always Ibuki who come crashing on people or bites, but not her.

“Mahiru, don’t tell me you plan to grab a piece of Hajime, which makes you crash into him and gives excuses about how you are not careful or something.”

“Sheesh, Komaeda it’s not like that! Okay, something urgent is happening. Mikan keeps shouting non stop about how Junko will come and kill her and starts to cut herself before the doctors and nurses stop her.”

In the mention of Mikan’s name, Komaeda’s usual calm face suddenly turns into a genuine concern face.

“Hajime, we should go. I am sure she will listen to you better, since you have multiple talents.”

* * *

Tsumiki-san still rambling non stop to Hajime, who is trying to calm her down, which looks quite cute to me especially her face.

Her face? No, not only her face, her talent, her body, her clumsiness, her usual antics are all so like her, unlike a trash like me that only have a trashy talent, without much knowledge unlike her.

I still remember the first day we met.

I was on my way to the freshman entrance ceremony in Hope’s Peak Academy, when there’s a girl bumped into me, fallen down in a creative way, which made me able to see her white panties very clearly. She kept apologizing even though I assured her that it was not her fault, since its clearly my luck caused her to bump into a trash like me.

Then after lots of apologies, we walked together to the school gym. Since Hope’s Peak Academy didn’t have lots of freshman every year, in the end, we end up in the same class. Fate must be playing with me, since I also get the chance to sit beside her in class. She keeps giggling whenever I look at her, which makes me feel so alive and full of hope inside my chest.

“-eda, are you even listening to what I’m saying?”

Nekomaru broke into my internal flashback, and I just replied him absentmindedly, “Yea.”

“Yea?? You should speak louder, using your tummy muscles, since I cannot hear clearly!”

“Nekomaru, you shouldn’t shout here, it’s the hospital you know. Lots of our friends are still resting and receiving checkups here.”

The team manager mumbles an apology to Sonia-san, and she tried to reassure me about how Hajime can calm Tsumiki down. Then I no longer hear any sound from Tsumiki anymore.

The door of her room opens, reveals a tired Hajime. He closed the door and slumps on the wall, with lots of sweats on his forehead.

“Finally, she is willing to stop hurting herself after I told her that. I never expected that to be the magic word.”

Now I’m curious. What word can be used to persuade the nurse? Even though she is the one who got influenced by Junko the most.

“What was the magic word?”

“Well, more like a name actually. I told her that this person will be really sad if she’s gone.”

Who is it? I thought everyone wishes her well, even Saionji who used to bully her all the time, now accepts her and even get very close with her.

“Eh, who is it Hajime?”

What Hajime said next shocked me.

“Nagito Komaeda.”

* * *

It’s been months since all of us finally settled in our new lives. The monokumas are all wiped out, thanks to future foundation’s efforts. Even though most of the cities are still being rebuilt, I’m lucky that I finally got a job in a hospital as a nurse. I promised myself that I’m going to repay my previous crimes by helping more people with my talent.

During my first day of work, I’m quite satisfied that I didn’t fall down or cause distress to others. I feel so happy and at ease that people starts to accept me as I am, where I no need to prove my worth by letting them trampling me, or cut my hair, or burn cigarettes on me.

One day when I am riding the subway back to my house, I received a message from Mahiru about a gathering party with everyone this weekend at Teruteru’s restaurant, which is just a few subway station away from my rented apartment. I quickly reply that I will be there on time.

That night, I felt so nervous that I cannot sleep properly.

* * *

“You look tired. You even have bags under your eyes.”

“Ah? I’m so sorry if my condition troubles you. I can even take off my clothes if you want as apology!”

“Mika-n! Calm down, I’m just worried about you. Did you have nightmares again?”

Since I recover from my comatose state, I practically have nightmares every night, where I can see Junko chases me and tries shove her heels into my mouth, and I have to run away in the dream, making me didn’t have the courage to sleep. There are many times I have to depend on sleeping pills, even though I know it’s not the right thing to counter this problem.

“Last ni-ght is a d-different case. My ex classmates from Hope’s Peak Academy asked for a gathering this weekend, and I’m too nervous to sleep.”

“Don’t worry too much okay? Come, let’s start our shift.”

I feel contented that I have nice and supporting colleagues, minus the perverted doctors who always try to grab our breast or ass whenever they have the chance.

* * *

After my shift ended, I took the usual route back to my apartment. When I check the mailbox, I saw lots of final notice of unpaid bills and apartment rental inside. I guess it’s very normal since I used to get pay cut due to my clumsiness, making me unable to pay all the bills properly.

Once I finished my cup noodles, I saw my phone blinking, indicating a new message. I pick it up and read through it. Looks like, it was Hajime who messaged.

  _How are you lately? I didn’t get any calls nor news from you, so I’m a bit worried._

My bad, making him worried about such a pig like me. I sigh and type away a quick reply.

_I’m fine, Hajime. Sorry for making you worried about a worthless person like me._

I throw away the cup, and clean up my small table. Before I can lay out my futon, my phone starts to blink again.

_Geez, sometimes you sound like Nagito, keep talking about how worthless or how trashy about yourself. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. Are you going to the gathering this weekend?_

Komaeda-san huh? Memories of patching him up during our despair days start to flood in. He used to get hurt since he became a servant to the warriors of hope. Junko then whined about how useless he was as a man servant, and ordered me to treat his wounds. Even without her order, I will still treat him, since we got quite close since our school days. He always apologize about how I have to waste my time to bandage him, but I will always cry about how much hurt he must have felt from all those wounds.

I almost vomit when I thought about how I stitched Junko’s hand to his sawed off arm, mumbling about how she can live on his body, even though he is just a trash. How did I do that to him that time? It’s still quite unbelievable.

My phone starts to ring, breaking my thoughts. I peek at the caller ID and saw Hajime’s name. I guess he starts to call since I didn’t reply his last message. I pick up, not wanting to make him get worried needlessly.

“Hello?”

_“Mikan, did something happened? You didn’t reply so I got worried.”_

“I’m so sorry Hajime! I got absorbed in my thoughts that I forgot to reply!”

_“Oh, it’s okay. It’s really fine so no worries. Anyway you are coming to the gathering this weekend right?”_

“Yes, of course. If its not too much trouble for you all to bear with my clumsiness.”

After we talk about some random stuffs for another 10 minutes, I end the call and prepare to sleep. When I’m alone, memories of Komaeda-san start to invade my mind again. Lately I tried to drop him a message or call him, but he never reply or call me back. Does he hate me? It’s kind of normal for a person to hate me anyway.

I fall asleep with a tear beside my eye.

* * *

I wonder how’s she doing?

It seems luck no longer is on my side. No matter how much I want to depend on my luck to look for her in the hospital she is working in, I can never get to see her. She did call me and even message a trash like me, but I didn’t have the guts to reply nor call her back. I mean, if I call her when I am convenient, she might be busy with her work.

I miss her so much. So much that I can hurt myself just to get her nursing me back to health. Hmm, should I try stab myself? No, later Hajime will nag me to death before I can see her. What about falling down? Nah, I tried many times but I never fall down no matter what. Stupid luck.

It seems that today’s the day of the gathering Sonia-san organized. I really hope nothing bad happens, so that I can finally see her face.

Wait for me, my cute nurse!

* * *

I feel so nervous. Why did this happen again?

Why did he sit right beside me? What if I mess up in front of him? What if he hates me? I keep fidget with the hem of my skirt, so that my hands didn’t do other necessary things instead. Then I squeak a bit when I felt a touch on my shoulder.

“Ah, I’m sorry Tsumiki if I startle you, but you seem nervous, so I thought I can calm you down by tapping on your shoulder? Though I think you might not like a trash like me to touch you just like that, pardon me.”

“No, it’s not like that. I am just too nervous.”

Oh my, I think I can feel some stares from the others. They must be thinking how stupid I am to feel nervous over something as small as this. Before anything else happens, Fuyuhiko suddenly speaks up.

“Well since everyone is here, I got an announcement to make.”

Now everyone else is curious about what he is going to say. I can see Peko’s face is a bit red.

“Peko and I are going to get married next month.”

“Congrats!”

“Congratulations!”

“You both have been through a lot!”

Once the food arrives and most of them turn their attention on the food or others, I can feel another slight tap on my shoulder again. I turn to Komaeda, blush a bit since his face is just a mere millimeters away from me. He then smile and whispers, “Can you follow me somewhere? I got some stuff to tell you in private, without others.”

I just nod in a daze, not thinking much of this. Then he grabs my wrist and we practically run off from the restaurant, ignoring the surprised looks from our friends.

After a good 10 minute run, he slows down and we both try to catch our breaths. Then I look at our surroundings. Do I know this place? There are sakura trees around, which are not blooming at this season. Then Komaeda let go of my hand, and shyly scratches his head.

“I’m sorry for the fuss, and sorry for holding your hand.”

“It’s o-kay! I don’t real-ly mi-nd!”

We stare at each other for a short while, then before he can say anything, I ask him a question which been bothering me for some time.

“Do you hate me, Komaeda-san?”

He looks surprised. Is it that surprising? I mean, he chose not to reply me nor call me back, right? It might be my own wishful thinking, but I guess a worthless and clumsy person like me didn’t mean to be cared or loved.

Love? Did I just think the possibility of him loving me?

While I am still in my thoughts, I can suddenly feel a body warm, envelope me. Just then, I realized its Komaeda’s arm around my waist, pulling me close to his chest. So close that I can literally hear his heart beating. His left arm is hanging at the side, not knowing what to do.

“I’m sorry for not being able to hug you properly, due to my left arm’s condition. Still, you can hate me all you want after this hug. I’m just a trash. A trash like me shouldn’t hug a beautiful girl like you, nor having such a selfish desire.”

I hug him back. Then I cry like a river.

* * *

“What just happened?”

I just shake my head in response to Kazuichi’s question. Who knows? Maybe that Nagito decided to confess to Mikan today. I only hope there’s nothing bad happened to them, considering his luck cycle.

“Hmmm, such a hot event that happened while I went and grab more food. Oh now I feel so hard again!”

“Shut up you perverted cook! I should fry you to death… Oops, you did die before after getting fried by Monokuma, right? Teehee~”

“Ahhhh~ Avr-il Lavi-gne!”

“W-h-eeen ca-aan I ea-t?”

If you are not eating right now, what is all that in your mouth? Seriously, most of us didn’t change much. Still I’m glad that I can call them as my friends. Even though the way we met is also the reason the world is plunged into despair.

* * *

Certain time has passed but nothing bad happen, just yet. The girl that I have a crush on, the girl that steals my trashy heart, the girl who took care of me when I’m almost dead from despair fever, is now right in my embrace, sobbing. No, I shouldn’t let her continue to weep. I should make her happy, but how?

I release my hand from her waist, and gently raise her chin, making sure her eyes look at my eyes’ direction. Her sobbing is decreasing when my eyes met hers.

Ah, now I know how to make her totally stop crying! I learn this trick from the many books I have read. Finally, I’m going to use this trick, and none other than this beautiful girl in front of me.

I do hope she won’t hate me for doing this to her.

* * *

Why is his face getting nearer every second passing by? I can feel his hot breath blowing on my face directly, making me shiver with every breath he let go. Then a pair of warm lips pressed on mine. His eyes are closed, and his face feature shows that he is enjoying it.

Why did he kiss me? I’m not as pretty as other girls, who are more worth his time.

I guess I should savor this once in a lifetime moment. I close my eyes, trying to kiss him back. Then, I can feel his tongue licking my lips, begging for entrance. I open my mouth without hesitation, letting him in.

Immediately, I can feel he smirking silently, then his tongue proceed to dominate my mouth. We totally ignore all the passerby’s stares and murmers, like we are in our own world, without anyone else.

After some time of tongue sparring, we both stop making out. Komaeda’s mouth still has trails of saliva, connecting from my lips. Then he gently wipes the saliva from my lips, and whispers.

“How I wish to do that earlier, and I want to do it again.”

I don’t know what to say. I mean, this is the first time I felt this kind of warm feeling enveloping my whole being. I am trembling, not from fear, but from excitement, the excitement from making out with a handsome guy like Komaeda.

Maybe I didn’t say anything in response, so he starts to say something again.

“Is it not fine for you? I guess a trash like me didn’t deserve to love you at all. Yeah, you deserve a better guy than me, Tsumiki. So I guess we should go back before they interrogate us.”

He turns away and tries to walk away. Unknowingly to me, my hand automatically grabs his wrist. He lazily turn back to look at me, with a hidden grin in his eyes.

“No, I- mean yes, I wa-nt to do that again with you, if you don’t mind a worthless person like me.”

“Can you pinch me?”

With a puzzled look, I just compelled with his wish, pinching his cheek slightly, scare that I will hurt him. He holds the hand that pinches him, and he smiles brightly.

“Looks like I’m not dreaming. Come, let’s go for a date.”

“Huh, now?”

Getting grabbed by this man in front of me, we run around the city again, and to my surprised, we arrive at an abandoned amusement park.

* * *

“Are you sure we can go in?”

I didn’t answer her. Instead, I kneel down in front of her and put my right hand right on my chest.

“Are you ready, my lady?”

She giggles at my antics, and leans in to peck on my cheek. Now her cheeks are blushing hard. _So cute_ I thought.

“Can I sit over there?”

There’s the tea cup game, where people will sit inside the tea cup and spin around. I just nod and I hold my hand out to escort her, which she gladly accepts.

Once we sit inside, she tries to spin the rotator in the middle, but it won’t budge. I just smile and observe her actions. Her furrowed brows, her intense gaze, her puckered lips. _I feel like bringing her back home right now, like a grand prize in a lottery draw._

Just then, a low growling sound can be heard. Tsumiki looks surprised, then turn her attention to my stomach, and asks, “Are you hungry, Komaeda?”

“Well, you can say that. I haven’t eaten anything since last night.”

“Waaaa, you shouldn’t do that! What if you die?”

Oh my, she cries again. A trash like me will bound to make her cry, right? I sigh and tries my best to comfort her, explaining to her, “I didn’t eat because I tried to get sick, then get sent to the hospital, hopefully I can see you, and if luck allows it, maybe even getting you assigned as my nurse. Then I can ask you to pamper me, like how you take care of me when I got the despair fever.”

She stops crying and looks at me with a confused look, “You still remember when we got the despair fever?”

“Of course. That was the best moment of my life, getting taken care of by a cute nurse like you.”

She blushes again. Then with a new found courage, I move in to claim her lips again, not wanting this to end.

* * *

“I don’t think they will be coming back here. I tried to call them, but both of them are not answering at all.”

I let out a sigh and just look straight at my untouched food. Maybe I should stop worrying about them. We are already considered as adults by the way. Before I can start eating, Byakuya, no I meant our imposter friend, eyeing my food and ask, “You don’t want this? It’s good.”

“Well, I want it, and I’m going to start eating it now.”

“Geez, you should stop worrying about them. You are not their father you know.”

I guess Mahiru is right. I should focus on my life, and stop butting into everything they do.

“Teehee, since most of us stopped eating, why not let me present you all with my latest song?”

“Noooo!”

“Someone stop her!”

“Can this be called animal cruelty?”

Right at this moment, Komaeda and Tsumiki come back to the restaurant, hand in hand. Ibuki raises her hand and shouts like a rocker, “Wooo! The lovebirds are back! I can totally sing a song called ‘The lovebirds are back’ this time!”

Nekomaru and Akane immediately stop Ibuki from starting her performance. It’s not like her singing or song is bad, but I guess most of us don’t understand it at all.

“Haha, can we eat right now? I’m starving.”

“But ho-w are you goo-ing to eat with you-r hand like that?”

“What happened?”

Most of us start to look for any signs of abnormality on Komaeda’s hand. Then I realized his right arm is much bruised.

“Oh Hajime, if you are wondering how I got this, it is because I got hit by a motorbike just now when coming back here.”

“I trie-d to pe-rsuade him to get it bandag-ed, but he keeps ins-isting it is just his luck and he is real-ly hungry.”

“Come, you don’t want me to starve to death now right? You can look at it later.”

He opens his mouth, like a baby bird waiting for the mother bird to feed it. Tsumiki blushes and proceed to feed him. Sonia is giggling at one side, like a fan girl. Kazuichi looks kind of furious, mumbling about how he wanted to get feed as well. Mahiru starts to take her camera and secretly take some shots of us. All in a sudden, a thump can be heard.

Komaeda is on the floor, with his back facing it. Tsumiki is totally on top of him, and looks like straddling his hips to other passerby. Sonia shouts like a fan and almost fainted. Gundham mumbles about some dark force is approaching. Teruteru shouts Avril Lavigne for no reason. Saionji shouts about how a pig is trying to ride on a skinny tree branch.

“Waaaaahh, I’m sorry Komaeda! I should be more careful!”

A red blush appears on Komaeda’s face when Tsumiki keeps trying to get up, but fail everytime. It looks like his blush is getting influenced by every move Tsumiki tries to make. Then Akane helps her up.

“I never thought you will go at me right this instance,” Komaeda jokingly said.

“Stop acting so lovey dovey right in front me, you bastard!” Looks like Fuyuhiko cannot stand it anymore, and starts to shouts some nonsense. Peko tries to calm him down and Mahiru continues taking shots again.

I guess all these are normal, especially to us.

* * *

Finally, we finish up our gathering, and said goodbyes. Before Tsumiki can go, I grab her hand and look at her lazily.

“Want to come to my place?”

She shrieks with an _Eh_ and I put a finger on her lips. Her face is now painted in pick and red. I never saw anyone who blushes this hard. Lucky me to see this expression of hers.

“Ar-e yo-u sur-e? I don’t want to disturb you.”

I move in closer to her ear, and suck her earlobe, making her shivers and trembles. Then I whisper right in her ear, “I want to catch up about a lot of stuffs with you, can I?”

She nods shyly. Then a realization hit her.

“Ah Komaeda! You haven’t got your hand getting looked at yet! I should go get some first aid and bandages from the pharmacy first, and then I will help disinfect you, okay?”

“No need to rush. We have all the time for ourselves.”

* * *

Komaeda opens the door to his house, and gestures me to enter. After putting away my shoes into the shoe cabinet and slipping into a house slipper, I enter and look around the living room. It is very spacious, only consists of a set of white leather sofa, and a television. The one thing I am amazed by is there’s not even a speck of dust can be found.

As if he read my mind, he says, “I can clean, remember?”

I just smile in response to his little question. Then I sit down on the sofa, and pat on the seat beside me.

“Come, I should see your bruise before it gets any worse.”

Instead of neither sitting right beside me nor letting me treat his bruise, he pushes me down, making me lying on the sofa. Before I can ask him what’s wrong, he climbs and hovers right above me. For some reason, I can feel my heart skips a beat, and my lower abdomen felt something foreign to me.

“I want you, Mikan.”

He wants me? Right now? Right on the sofa? It will be too unhygienic! As much as I want it, I cannot let this slide. I close my eyes and shake my head. Then a sad face looks back at me.

“Is it because I’m a trash? I’m sorry for requesting such an unreasonable one from you. Come, I should send you home.”

He starts to climb down from me, and tries to walk away.

“Wait!”

He turns back. I hesitated. No matter how much I want him as well, I want to make sure he is comfortable.

“Do you ha-ve a bedroom, with a bed or futon?”

“Yes, I do. Why?”

“It’s unhygienic to have sex on a leather seat. So I thought we should do it on bed. Ahhh I’m trying to be smart again didn’t I? You can do whatever you want to me as punishment!”

A spark of excitement can be seen in his eyes. He coughs a bit in embarrassment, and asks, “Anything?”

I think I just said something that I shouldn’t have. Who knows what kind of punishment he has in mind, though I don’t mind being punished, considering I was the one who mentioned it first. My cheeks feel too hot to answer him directly, so I just nod.

“Come, the bedroom is this way.”

* * *

His bedroom is very simple.

Just a queen sized bed with a white sheet, and a closet. I was looking around when he pushes me down, again. Just the difference this time is on the bed.

“You said I can punish you, right? Then how about this? No matter what I’m going to do, you cannot moan. If you do moan, I’ll give a love bite for each time of it. How is it?”

What kind of punishment is this? I thought he will make me bent myself to let him thrust into me like a dog.

_ Warning: actual lemon starts now _

After I agree, Komaeda proceeds to unbutton my blouse. While he is doing this, I quickly bandage his bruise arm. He mumbles silent thanks, and finally my blouse is dropped to the floor. He stares hard at my chest, making me feel like hiding in a hole due to embarrassment. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, I manage to squeak out a question.

“Are you feeling fine? Do you want to continue?”

Instead of answering me, he uses his mouth to pull down my bra, revealing my nipples to his sight.

* * *

What an erotic sight.

Instead of removing her cloth camisole totally, her camisole is stuck underneath her mounds, making my pants tighten. She shyly turns away, trying to hide her reddened cheeks. In order to leave love bites on her whole body, I must pleasure her so much that she will moan and scream my name for the rest of the night.

I starts to nibble on her perking nipple, making her head tilted backwards, enjoying this feeling. My tongue starts lapping like a dog, making her shudders nonstop, trying to resist moaning.

I guess this is it. I should do this if I want to brand her with all my kisses and bites.

“Ahhhh, Nagito wh-at are you do- eahhhh!”

She starts moaning and screaming nonstop when one of my fingers presses against her clothed clit. The night is still young, but she is already dripping wet down there. I grab her panties and impatiently tear it off. After that I continue licking her nipple while starts to finger her swollen folds.

“Ahh-ahh, Nagito, that’s m-y favori-te pan-ti-aaahhhhh!”

I insert another digit inside, making her a moaning machine right now. Oh my, if I’m going to seriously count how many times she had moaned, it will be over a hundred. Never mind, I can still have my way with her.

“Na-Na-gito! I-I-I!”

My cute nurse cannot finish even a sentence, and floods of fluids flowing out from her clit, making my fingers all wet with her cum. Her breathing is still very erratic, and proceeds to lick my fingers to taste her delicious smelling fluids.

“You came from just my fingers? How aroused are you?”

She pouts, and then her face changes from lust to panic.

“Ahhh! How many times did I moan just now? Sure-ly my whole body will not be enough to contain all the love bites you are goooo-ing to give me!”

She’s right, but I can’t really think straight right now, since most of my blood flows southward.

* * *

Komaeda puts his head on the crook of my neck. He inhales deeply, then I can feel a sudden sharp pain.

“Ahhhhh!”

I unconsciously shouted. Then he grins at me, “Just one and you are shouting. What if I really am going to give you lots of it?”

“You can go ahead. I will try my best not to shout anymore.”

“I think I have another better idea for your punishment.”

While I am wondering what he meant by that, he stood up and his hand is fumbling with his pants. Before I know it, his pants dropped to the floor, and he pull of his boxers, revealing his hardened cock.

“Suck it.”

I wrap my hands around the stick, and I can see pre cum starts to accumulate on the tip. He looks at me with anticipation. Then I stuck out my tongue to lick the sticky fluid, just to test the waters.

“Ughhh… If you lick like that, I might cum just like that.”

I start to wrap my mouth around the swollen head, and slowly suck it off like a huge lollipop. Just that instead of tasting sweet, it tastes salty. Now it’s time for Komaeda to moan.

“Ahhh-hhh, ye-s ju-st like th-at, Mikan-uhhh-”

Komaeda almost lose control to his lust, and starts to thrust his cock deeper to my throat, making me almost gag. Then when I felt his cock twitching hard, a shower of his seeds shoots deep into me.

 _Such a waste._ I start to lick all his cum that came out from my mouth, which now threatens to drip to his balls. He heavy breathes and pants nonstop, and he rubs my head, “Good girl.”

After I finish cleaning his cock, I look at him and ask, “Do you need anything? Like more punishment? I’ve been a naughty girl, didn’t I?”

Instead of answering my question, he pushes me towards the bed, making me plop down on the damp sheets.

“Wha-”

Then I felt something hard and wet poking at my pussy, and I can feel my cheeks burning. He then looks at me with lust clouded eyes and asks, "Do you want this?"

I only mouth a silent 'yes' and he inserts his now hard cock to my still dripping pussy. I stiffen up, trying to stand the sudden pain. He realized it and keeps apologizing, rubbing my cheeks trying to ease my pain. When I give him the okay signal, he starts to move.

The once silent room starts to get filled in with moans and pants. I feel so happy, so happy that we are joining together as one, not letting go.

We both stiffened when we reached our climax around the same time. Feeling tired, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

What’s this place?

This place is all white, with nothing, no one around, any sound, just me. While I am wondering whether it is a trick played by Junko herself, I felt a nudge on my arm. Looking at my arm, there’s a strange dark blob of thing. Then it moves again, nudging me more.

“Wakey wakey~”

Something wet literally licked my face. I shouts in surprise, the floor seems to disappear in a blink and I’m falling down.

“No!!”

I open my eyes, and screams as hard as I can, surprise that a male face just a millimeter away from my eyes.  After calming down and look carefully, it’s just Komaeda.

“I’m so sorry for letting you saw a trash like me first thing in the morning.”

“No- I’m sorry for shou-ting and getti-ng surprised! I’m just fee-ling jumpy si-nce I got a strange dr-eam just now.”

Then I can feel dampness right on my cheek. I put my hand and it’s a bit sticky. Before I can ask, he answers, “I tried to wake you up, but you keep tossing and turn. So I lick your face, just like how my dog used to wake me up every morning.”

“I’m so sorry! I should wake up and not letting you lick me! How worthless I am!”

I quickly pulled off the covers, but something is wrong. I’m totally naked, as naked as the day I was born.

“Ahhh!”

I pull up the covers to cover myself, resulting Komaeda laughing at me. I pout and glare at him.

“I’m so sorry but I cannot resist myself to see you embarrassed after all we did last night. I will make your breakfast later. Do you have work today?”

Work?

Work??!

“Oh no I’m late for work!”

Not caring about my body’s naked state, I try to get down from the bed, but instead landed on the floor with a thud.

“Ouchy…”

“Are you alright? Calm down Mikan, it’s just 7 in the morning.”

I try to get up, but fail. He offers a hand, and I gladly grab it. Then some clothes are thrust into my arms.

“Your clothes are in the washer right now. So for the time being, wear my clothes instead. I hope you don’t mind my trashy clothes.”

“It’s okay! Better than being naked, right?”

I go inside the bathroom to get a quick shower to refresh myself. Komaeda told me to shout for him if need anything. I take a quick look at myself in the mirror, and saw lots of love bites around my neck and chest. Memories of last night floods in my mind, making me feeling embarrassed again.

But, what happens after this?

We are officially in a relationship, but what does being in a relationship do? What does the girlfriend do? What does the boyfriend do? This is my first, and I seriously have no idea.

Then a realization dawns on me.

We didn’t use protection last night.

* * *

I got out from the shower, feeling depressed by overthinking again. Then I wear the clothes Komaeda gave me. A worn off oversized t-shirt and shorts. I feel funny, not wearing any undergarments underneath. I hope he doesn’t mind.

I walk to the kitchen, and saw no one. Strange, I thought he mentioned that he will be cooking. While I am looking around the counters, I can feel a presence from my back. Then I got hugged from behind.

“Eeekk-”

“Shhh, it’s just me.”

Just the sound of our breathing fill the air. What a nice and comfortable silence. No screaming, no machine beeping sound, just nothing.

I look at the kitchen counter and felt something is amiss. Then I try to ask.

“I thought you said you are cooking breakfast?”

He chuckles at my question and rubs his nose at my neck. Then in a as a matter of fact tone, he answers, “I forgot to get groceries. Let’s just eat at outside?”

I just agree to his suggestion. He holds my hand and we walk out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is actually incomplete, as I actually got further plot than this, but I decided to stop it for now as I don't have any concrete plot yet. This work is quite a few years old, where I have posted in fanfiction. I have decided to post it here since I feel like there's a lack of Komamiki fanfics. Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
